Don't Wanna Fight
by BritaChica
Summary: Set during DMD. A songfic to Westlife's Don't Wanna Fight. John after Aeryn death.


I Don't Wanna Fight by Brita*Chica 

A/N: A songfic to Westlife's I Don't Wanna Fight. Set after Die Me Dichotomy. 

Disclaimer: The song is sung by Westlife and belongs to the parties which own copyrights e.c.t to it. Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to the people who own them. 

_I can't sleep. Everything I ever knew. Is a lie, without you._

_I can't breathe. When my heart is broke in two. _

_There's no beat without you._

__

__John Crichton. Human. Astronaut. Son and murderer sat on his bed in his quarters. 

He didn't feal like moving. 

A part of his mind knew that he had to talk to his friends, tell them that he was all right. What was the point in lying? It wouldn't even be a little white lie. It would be a gigantic black one. 

It wasn't going to be long. 

The surgery was going to be done soon on his head. 

He didn't care. 

His head was already damaged beyond repair. 

__

__

_You're not gone but you're not here._

_At least that's the way it seems tonight._

_If we could try to end these wars I know that we could make it right._

_'Cause baby._

__

_I don't wanna fight no more._

_I forgot what we were fighting for._

_And all this loneliness that's in my heart._

_Won't let me be apart from you._

_I don't wanna have to try girl to live without you in my life._

_So I'm hoping we can start tonight._

_'Cause I don't wanna fight no more._

__

__"Why hello John!" 

"Just... Shut up Harvey." 

"What!?" He said, feigning surprise. "You're not pleased to see me." 

"Go to hell Scorpy." 

"If I'm going, I'm taking you with me John." 

"I'm already in Hell Scorp. Things can't get any worse than they are now." 

"You wanna bet?" 

"What are you talking about Scorpius?" John Crichton said, not really caring. "You'll be out of my head soon. Then it's bye-bye Mister Scorpy. Come on kids- can we wave bye-bye? Bye-bye Mr Scorpius. Thanks for visiting. Don't come back any time soon. I'm changing the locks." 

"John, you, are going insane." 

"You know something Harve? I want a divorce! I slave away here all day and you come home from work and... I just can't handle it anymore! I am my own person! I'm going tofind someone who knows how to treat a women with some respect!" He rambled before humming the American national anthem.__

__

_How can I leave, when everything that I adore, and everything I'm living for, girl it's in you?_

_I can't dream. Sleepless nights have got me bad._

_The only dream I ever had is being with you._

__

_I know that we can make it right._

_It's gonna take a little time._

_Lets not leave ourselves with no way out._

_Let's not cross that line._

__

__"John, oh John? Are you in there?" 

"Go away Scorp."  
"Why?"  
"I said so! THAT'S why!" 

"I'm not leaving just yet John." 

"What are you talking about Harve?" 

"Scorpius is coming to collect me soon. Oh, and John?" 

"Yes Scorpy?" 

"Could you just pick one name for me and keep it? You're getting frelling annoying!"__

__

_I don't wanna fight no more._

_I forgot what we were fighting for._

_And all this loneliness that's in my heart._

_Won't let me be apart from you._

_I don't wanna have to try girl, to live without you in my life._

_So I'm hoping we can start tonight._

_'Cause I don't wanna have to fight no more._

__

__"Aeryn." Crichton whispered to her. He knew that she couldn't hear him but he had to. The surgery was nearly going to take place. Nearly too late. 

Too late for Aeryn. 

Too late for him. 

At least, with Scorpy out of his head, he could be insane in peace. 

He looked down at her in her coffin. All his fault. All his fault. No matter what the others said. 

It was all his fault. 

He could never forgive himself for it but, he could get revenge for it. 

He walked into the doctors chambers.__

__

_Remember that I made a vow that I would never let you go?_

_I meant it then, I mean it now and I want to tell you so._

__

__Scorpius towered above him. The real Scorpius. 

The doctor was dead. 

Crichton wasn't able to speak. 

Or move. 

__The chip was finally gone.__

__

_I don't wanna fight no more._

_I forgot what we were fighting for._

_All this loneliness that's in my heart._

_Won't let me be apart from you._

_I don't wanna have to try girl, to live without you in my life._

_So I'm hoping we can start tonight._

_'Cause I don't wanna fight no more._

__

__A/N: Okay, now I just have to work out how to use the new uploading thing to get this posted.__

__


End file.
